


Ticklish

by Neyiea



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronin's having a bad day, Tara tries to get him to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

Training had been nothing short of hellish today. Oh, he'd done okay and he certainly hadn't been the worst in the group, but he was a perfectionist at heart and 'doing okay' was not nearly good enough.

Also, he may have over-stretched himself a bit.

He aches in places he didn't even know existed and all he wants to do is go right to sleep; against the cold, hard ground if he has to. He doubts he'll even want to roll out of bed in the morning.

He hears shuffling to his left and tenses, even though he knows it's probably nothing. Maybe his training is starting to make him paranoid.

Ronin keeps an eye out for any suspicious movement before dismissing it as a figment of his imagination.

That's when a hand clasps his shoulder.

He's wound so tightly that he nearly jumps out of his skin and Tara doesn't even bother trying to stifle her laughter.

"That wasn't funny," he grouses before adding a slightly more respectful, "Your Majesty." 

"Hey, there's no need for that." Tara stops laughing, but her smile is wide and her eyes sparkle in obvious amusement. "I'm still the same old Tara, just with a couple new powers and a title."

"Powers that I'm fairly certain you just abused," Ronin notes dryly and Tara laughs again.

"It's practice, Ronin, the abilities are all there, but they need a little fine tuning."

"Fine tuning," he repeats with a sigh before letting his stoic mask fall into place. "If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I really ought to be getting home." He turns and continues on his way, Tara following after him.

"Wait Ronin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you too well to fall for that." She darts in front of him and takes his face in her hands, pulling up at his cheeks. "Come on, give me a smile."

He stares at her, completely deadpan.

"I could stand here all day, Ronin."

"No you can't, I'm sure you've got queenly duties to attend to." But the thought of her sticking around all day makes his lips twitch upwards.

"Ah, there we go, that wasn't too hard was it?" She stops pushing up on his cheeks and her hands drift down, fingers lightly grazing the skin under his ear.

He jerks at the sensation and tries to play it off as nothing, but Tara already seems to be putting the pieces of the puzzle together, her eyes going bright with an unholy glee.

"Ronin, was that-"

"It's not what you're thinking, no."

"You're ticklish!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She surges forward and he moves to step back, only to find that his legs are somehow rooted to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Tara whispers before bringing her hands up to his neck and letting her fingers lightly skim over the area.

He bites his lip and struggles to keep silent, but he's no match for her and when she goes for that spot right by his ear he can't hold it in any longer.

Ronin hasn't laughed like this for ages.


End file.
